Battle of the Great Valley
The Battle of the Great Valley was a decisive battle in the Second Dinosaur War, it saw the death of Darkclaw, Blowhole, Carchara, Spinax, Ducky, Ali, Cera, Dinah, Dana, and many others who were killed. It was the most destructive battle in the war, where hundreds died. The original defense force of herbivores was 450, plus the Resistance, The Zoo animals, and two sharpteeth, Chomper and Tyranna. As the battle progressed, many died, and Darkclaw gave them a reprive, and then led his forces back in, themselves losing many fighters aswell. It was only with the timely arrival of thousands of reinforcements, rogue Sharpteeth, Migrating herds, and other underground groups that saved the Great Valley from being conquered. Had it been conquered, all Resistance memmbers would be killed, and all the herbivores would be slaughtered, they had more then their own lives on the line, it was also their freedom and families. After the battle, the groups began to talk, and celebrate, but also mourn the dead. Prelude Chompers return After returning to the Great Valley with Littlefoot, Chomper and his friends from the zoo made their way to the Resistance temporary hideout, as the old one was raided by Spinax and Daspleto. After meeting up with his mate once again, Chomper, Littlefoot, and the Penguins devised a battle plan. However, they couldn't make a stand yet, as three sharpteeth, led by Ripper, had stayed behind to protect the Great Valley. Chomper, knowing that this was a golden oppurtunity, lead the Resistance and the zoo animals to the Great Valley. Reclaiming the Great Valley Upon revealing themselves to Ripper, Chomper began to accuse him of being evil. Eventually, Chomper had Rico attack Ripper with a flamethrower, and Ripper was subsequently killed. After defeating the other two sharpteeth Chomper began to say the battle plan. Littlefoot, Cera, and Spike would take a large group of fighters to the north eastern pass. Tria, Bron, and Thicknose would take other groups to Two Boulder Pass, the lake, and the Mountains. Petrie would take all flyers of age into the air for battle. After dividing the troops, Petrie said to Chomper that he would never be able to lead, however Chomper told him to stop being a pessimist and lead, they needed a leader. Petrie, agreeing to that, lead over a hundred flyers to the sky. After the battalions of herbivores began to move out, Chomper ordered the penguins to begin setting up a shield. Private, Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski set up the shields, while Chomper led the group into battle. As the herbivores set up the last of their shields, they prepared for the ultimate arrival of Darkclaw. Just a mile away from the pass, Darkclaw had assembled his entire army, and was ready to attack. Upon ordering Blowhole's Lobsters to attack, they started to shoot at the shield, trying to bombard it like New York. The Penguin's shield however prevented the bombardment, and kept them safe. However, the shield eventually fell, and was destroyed as repeated attacks from lazers destroyed it. After their only remaining defense was destroyed, the sharptooth army charged into the Great Valley. Much of the battle was centered in the air, the north eastern pass, and in the southern pass. The Battle Early battle As the two armies caught sight of eachother, they started to charge. Then, when they collided, many died. Chomper and Tyranna had lead the southern group of fighters, and were trying their best to kill the sharpteeth. As the battle on the ground heated up, the pterosaurs on both sides began an aerial onslaught of eachother. As the pterosaurs battled, they were joined by dozens of lobster aircraft, which killed many. Petrie destroyed several vehicles. The penguins assisted in their planes, and they destroyed many of the aircraft. Littlefoot and Cera also led much of the herbivores in a northern battle, where they were pushed back and took many losses. The air assault also severly weakened the Herbivores, for every Sharptooth flyer killed, four herbivores were mutilated. The penguins also did their best to assist the beleagured air force, but still were being pushed back. Later Battle As the battle progressed, the leaf eaters began to lose many fighters, as they were outnumbered by the already strong sharptooth army, now combined with Blowhole's army of lobsters. The battle began to rise in intensity as the sharptooth air force combined with many dozen Lobster aircraft badly pushed back the Pterosaur air force. However, thanks to the leadership of Skipper and Petrie, they managed to put a good dent in the flyer armada, however about half of the original pterosaurs on both sides were dead by the later segment of the battle. It was during this half that many of the fighters, Cera, Burt, Dinah and Dana, and many others were killed. Eventually, the sharpteeth army targeted the cave where all the hatchlings were kept. The two defenders, Ducky and Ali were killed by the sharpteeth immediatley. Chomper heard the group's distress call and went to save them, leaving Tyranna to lead the remainder of the herbivores in the area to battle. Chomper succesfully rescued Rex, Cassie, Chopper, and the rest of his friends children, and managed to escape and rejoin the fighting. During this part Private's plane was destroyed, though he managed to escape, but Skipper and the other penguins thought Private was killed in the resulting explosion. However, Private survived and brought his lazer, a sword like weapon, to the ground battle. Quickly assisting the army of herbivores, he fought skillfully as the battle continued. Eventually, Chomper arrived, and assisted in pushing back the sharpteeth, however they kept coming, and Private fired a huge beam into the sharpteeth, blasting them back. It was this time that Darkclaw ordered a retreat and announced that he would give the leaf eater's one hour to rest, before returning to personally conquer them. After returning, The sharpteeth army heard thousands of reinforcement dinosaurs coming to aid the herbivores in the battle. Fall of the Dark Lord During the battle, Chomper eventually found Darkclaw fighting Bron, Tria, and Thicknose at once. As he charged at the dark lord, Chomper saw Mort kill Blowhole and Tyranna defeat Spinax. Challenging Darkclaw, he began to circle. However, after a furious fight., Chomper killed Darkclaw, and freed the Great Valley. Category:Battles Category:Battles of the Second Dinosaur War Category:The Rise Of Darkclaw